Lex Luthor: Vida y Muerte
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Luthor yace internado en un hospital al borde de la muerte. Es entonces cuando el mismisimo Dios, con el aspecto del actor Morgan Freeman, se le presenta y ambos reviven el tortuoso pasado de Lex. ¡Un fanfic imperdible, con Daniel Craig como Lucifer, Anthony Hopkins como Lionel Luthor y Annette O'Toole como Edna Luthor, la madre de Lex!


**Lex Luthor: Vida y Muerte**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

**Aclaración para el lector: **El siguiente relato transcurre entre mis dos historias sobre el Hombre de Acero, "Superman: 666" y "Superman: La Semilla del Mal". Recomiendo al lector interesado echarles un buen vistazo, antes de abordar ésta historia.

**Reparto **

Kevin Spacey…..Lex Luthor

Morgan Freeman….Dios

Daniel Craig…..Lucifer

Anthony Hopkins….Lionel Luthor

Annette O'Toole…..Edna Luthor

* * *

**Hospital General de Metrópolis. **

**Noche. **

Lex Luthor yacía recostado moribundo sobre una cama de hospital en el interior de la sala de terapia intensiva. Entubado y con sueros su semblante no era el mejor y su pronostico, reservado. Al menos, para la opinión publica.

Dos médicos que lo asistían lo miraron en silencio durante un buen rato, hasta que uno de ellos finalmente habló:

-Que bajo han caído los grandes – fue su comentario.

-Sí – respondió su compañero – Considerando que resistió un vuelo desde el extranjero, el viejo Luthor podría considerarse un tipo afortunado.

-¿Afortunado? Tiene una herida mortal en el corazón, producto de un objeto corto-punzante. Tuvo que ser intervenido de urgencia y todavía no sabemos si va a salir de ésta. Yo no lo llamaría _"tipo afortunado"_ ni en un millón de años.

-¡Tiene los mejores cuidados que puede comprar con el dinero de la nación! – retrucó el otro doctor – No te olvides que, después de todo, se trata del Presidente.

-Ya no. El Vice se hizo cargo del puesto. Luthor está relevado del cargo hasta que se llame a nuevas elecciones. O hasta que se muera. Lo que venga primero.

Silencio. Los dos doctores continuaron mirando al moribundo. Solo se sentía el ruido del respirador artificial subiendo y bajando.

-¿Cómo demonios acabó Luthor así? – preguntó uno de ellos al otro – ¿Qué hacía en el extranjero? ¿Quién lo hirió?

-No se sabe con certeza. Superman lo trajo volando a Metrópolis. Dijo que al principio lo creyó muerto, pero que luego se sorprendió de hallar en él signos vitales todavía.

-Que ironía. Durante años, ha estado enemistado con el Hombre de Acero… y ahora resulta que él lo salva de morir.

-Luthor no está fuera de peligro todavía. La última palabra no está dicha. En todo caso, su vida no está más en manos de Superman… su vida está en manos de Dios.

* * *

Vestido de traje negro, Lex Luthor se hallaba parado en el inmenso hall de un edificio moderno. Mirase adonde mirase, el panorama era igual: las paredes, las columnas, los zócalos del piso e incluso la luz que iluminaba aquel lugar. Todo, era blanco.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó, confuso.

-Alexander Joseph Luthor – dijo una voz detrás suyo. Se volvió y contempló a un hombre barbado de tez oscura, quien vestido de blanco –al igual que todo en ese sitio– lo miraba, apoyándose despreocupadamente sobre una columna – Nacido el 26 de junio de 1959. Hijo de Lionel y Edna Luthor…

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – preguntó Lex, bruscamente. El misterioso hombre le sonrió, enigmático.

-Soy Dios – dijo – Oh, no te inquietes. Mientras estamos aquí – señaló al enorme hall en el que se encontraban – no debes preocuparte. Este es, en pocas palabras, un sitio intermedio. Ni de vida ni de muerte.

Luthor pestañeó, incrédulo.

-¿Dios? ¿Eres Dios? – dijo, con cierto tono irónico – ¿Y desde cuando Dios se ve como Morgan Freeman?

-Es mi actor favorito – se excusó Dios. Un instante después, su sonrisa afable se borró. Lo miró con cierta severidad y sentenció – Aquí se revelaran los engaños que condujeron tu vida.

-¿Engaños? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando? – Luthor estaba furioso. Si aquello era una broma, había ido demasiado lejos, sin duda.

Dios enarcó una ceja.

-Alexander Joseph Luthor – repitió – Nacido el 26 de junio de 1959. Hijo de Lionel y Edna Luthor.

-¡Soy Lex Luthor, dueño de Metrópolis, CEO de LexCorp, la multinacional más poderosa de toda la Tierra y, actualmente, Presidente de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica!

-Ya no – Dios caminó hasta un escritorio blanco. Sacó de un cajón una carpeta, la consultó y después la cerró – Concretamente, ese ultimo punto ya no es cierto. Tu presidencia de los USA ha finalizado cuando tu pacto con el Diablo se dio por terminado… por cierto, él quiere verte. Le he permitido hablar contigo para aclarar ciertos puntos oscuros. Ahí está.

Lex se volvió. El paisaje que lo rodeaba cambió bruscamente. El hall blanco se desvaneció; ahora se hallaba en una suntuosa habitación finamente amueblada, con chimenea encendida y todo. Frente a él, un hombre rubio bien vestido lo observaba con las manos a la espalda. Sonreía, taimado y burlón.

-¡Tú! – exclamó Lex – ¿Qué clase de juego idiota es este, Lucifer? ¡Me apuesto todo a que tú tienes algo que ver con esto!

-Creí que quedaba claro, Lex, que te daría mis poderes solamente para matar al Hijo de Dios, no para luchar contra Superman – recalcó el Diablo – Ese era nuestro acuerdo y por ello sellamos nuestro pacto. Como no cumpliste con lo convenido, no tuve más alternativa que disponer de, digamos, los medios para que tus enemigos pudieran pararte.

-Entonces… ¡Entonces tú soltaste a Lois Lane! ¡Tú le diste la daga!

-Solo me limité a soltar a la señorita Lane, a la cual tenías capturada. La daga la tomó ella. No tuve nada que ver con eso. Tú la dejaste en el suelo, abandonada, Lois la vio, vio que estabas a punto de acabar con Superman y decidió clavártela en el pecho. Así de simple.1

-¡Maldito hijo de…! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Superman era mío y me lo negaste! ¡Te voy a matar!

Luthor se abalanzó sobre Lucifer. El Ángel Caído retrocedió y unas cadenas surgieron de algún lugar, enroscándose en Lex. Inmovilizado, los pesados eslabones tiraron de él hasta sentarlo en una silla de metal.

-Soy el Diablo, ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo Lucifer – Pero, por cierto, me divirtió mucho todo lo ocurrido. Aunque no supera por lejos la vez en que un angustiado muchacho pidió ayuda. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lex gritó, intentando liberarse de las cadenas. Fue en vano. Lucifer sonrió.

-Fue uno de tus más deliciosos y trascendentales momentos, Lex, mi amigo – dijo – ¿Te gustaría que lo revivamos juntos?

-¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Suéltame! ¡Ahora!

Lucifer ignoró sus pedidos. Se sirvió whisky en un vaso.

-Esas emociones me atrajeron a tu vida – confesó, apurando la bebida de un trago – Revivámoslo, ¿de acuerdo? _¡Corre película!_

* * *

**Mansión Luthor. 1968.**

-¿Qué te dije sobre alzarme la voz, pequeño idiota?

Lionel Luthor abofeteó con fuerza a su hijo en la cara. Lex, de tan solo nueve años de edad, cayó al piso.

-¡Nunca más uses ese tono conmigo, mocoso llorón! – le ordenó su padre, enfurecido.

-¡Lionel! ¡Solo lo hizo para defenderme! – exclamó Edna Luthor. Los tres se hallaban en el rellano del primer piso, cerca de las escaleras.

-¡Lionel Luthor no necesita un hijo que sea "niño de mamá"! – dijo, tomando a su esposa con fuerza de la muñeca – ¡Necesita un hombre! ¡Un digno heredero de la dinastía Luthor!

-¡Si le dieras un poco de amor…! – suplicó Edna. Como toda respuesta, Lionel se rió.

-¿Amor? ¡El amor es una debilidad! ¡Los Luthor no podemos ser débiles! ¡Los Luthor somos fuertes!

-¡Lionel, suéltame! – Edna intentó zafarse de su marido, sin éxito – ¡Me haces daño!

-Mamá… - desde el piso, el joven Lex miraba aterrorizado la escena. Su padre parecía completamente enajenado.

-¡Éste niño crecerá y no será fácil ignorarlo o maltratarlo, Lionel! – Edna intentó razonar con su esposo.

-¡Cállate! – fue la respuesta que obtuvo – ¡He construido un hogar para ambos y estoy harto de que no se me lo agradezca!

-¡Lionel, por favor…!

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Lionel empujó violentamente a su esposa. Edna resbaló y cayó por las escaleras, golpeándose y aterrizando en el suelo.

-¡Mamá! – grito Lex y corrió junto a ella, pero ya era tarde. Se había partido el cráneo y estaba muerta.

-Ha sido un accidente – fue todo lo que Lionel dijo, bajando las escaleras y mirando la escena con frialdad – Solo un accidente, ¿eh, hijo?

En su tono de voz había una advertencia contenida. Lex tragó saliva, temblando. Asintió.

-Sí… Fue un accidente – dijo.

* * *

**Un mes después… **

-¿Qué haces espiándome de esa manera?

Lex se apartó de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio, sorprendido. ¡Su padre lo había descubierto! Lionel Luthor salió hecho una exhalación, atándose como podía la bata al cuerpo. Lex corrió por delante de él, huyendo, muy asustado.

-¿Por qué me molesto en educarte? ¡Eres un idiota, como tu madre! – dijo.

Lex se paró. Dándose la media vuelta, hizo algo sorprendente: enfrentó a su padre.

-¡Mi mamá me quería y tú la mataste! – le gritó.

Lionel se quedó petrificado… solo un instante. Luego procedió a abofetear con fuerza en la cara a su hijo.

-¡Retira eso, mentiroso! ¡Ella tropezó por las escaleras!

-¡No, no es verdad! ¡Tú la mataste!

¡PAF! Otra vez Lionel abofeteó a su hijo más fuerte, si cabe. Una mucama que pasaba por allí acudió en auxilio del niño al ver el escándalo. Otros miembros de la servidumbre hicieron acto de presencia.

-¡Compórtate como un Luthor, niño, o te enviaré a un reformatorio para que aprendas! – advirtió Lionel, volviendo al dormitorio, donde una mujer rubia aguardaba recostada en la cama matrimonial. Pese a sus nueve años de edad, Lex sabía que aquella ramera era la amante de su padre – ¡Y ustedes! – el multimillonario se volvió hacia la servidumbre – ¿Qué no tienen cosas que hacer? ¡Váyanse!

-Es un buen chico, señor Luthor – dijo la mucama que asistía a Lex – Solo echa de menos a su mamá.

-Cuando quiera tu opinión, Ettie, te lo haré saber. ¡Mientras tanto, recuerda quien te paga el sueldo! ¡A todos! – Lionel cerró la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe.

-Está loco, loco – comentó un sirviente.

-Vamos, cariño – Ettie, la mucama, abrazó a Lex – Vamos a lavarte la cara y a la cocina. Te preparare un sándwich y…

Pero el joven Luthor se zafó de su abrazo, despreciándolo, y salió corriendo hacia fuera de la mansión.

-¡Lex!

Un trueno estalló en el aire. Había empezado una tormenta.

* * *

Los rayos cruzaban las alturas y la lluvia caía con violencia, mientras Lex corría hacia el bosque. Se detuvo en un claro y dejó que su furia contenida explotase, al fin liberada.

-¡Lo odio! – gritó a la tormenta – ¡Odio a mi padre! ¡Él debería estar muerto, no mi madre!

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las gotas de lluvia. Lex se sentía tan miserable, tan solo, tan desamparado en el mundo… Sin fe y sin nadie a quien amar –ni nadie de quien recibir amor– la oscuridad se instaló en su corazón a partir de ese momento y para siempre.

-Dice que soy como mi madre… ¡Pero ya no! ¡Le enseñaré como es él! ¡Se lo enseñaré a todos! – siguió gritando, agitando un puño cerrado, desafiando al destino – Desde hoy, seré igual que él… ¡Frío y cruel! – juró.

Varios rayos atravesaron el firmamento. El rostro de Lucifer podía verse entre las nubes, riéndose a carcajadas.

* * *

**Metrópolis. Edificio Luthor. 1992. **

-Lo siento, papá – dijo Lex, treinta y tres años de edad recientemente cumplidos para esa fecha – ¡Disfruta de tu jubilación!

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-Sabes que yo nunca bromeo.

Silencio. Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos. La escena transcurría en la oficina principal del director de la compañía, la que hasta ese momento Lionel Luthor, ya más anciano, ocupara.

Había querido el destino que su hijo se convirtiera en el principal accionista mayoritario de la empresa y que por esos devenires del mundo de los negocios, consiguiera la mayoría de los votos necesarios para presidir el liderazgo de la corporación. De buenas a primeras, el hijo había superado con creces al padre y ahora era el dueño de todo.

-¡Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, muchacho! – le advirtió Lionel, severo - ¡Recuerda que yo te traje a esta compañía!

-…Y te estaré eternamente agradecido por ello – Lex se cruzó de brazos, desafiante – pero llegó el momento de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas. Y este es el punto en el que te vas.

Lionel aferró su bastón. Dos guardias de seguridad aparecieron en la puerta de la oficina. Lex se volvió hacia ellos.

-¡Échenlo de aquí! – les ordenó.

Los guardias aferraron al anciano de los brazos y pese a sus airadas protestas, lo sacaron a rastras de la oficina.

Lex sonrió, triunfante. _¡Todos esos años había esperado ese momento!_ Se sentó en su sillón y procedió a hacer un par de llamadas telefónicas. Unas horas después un equipo de trabajadores colocaba un enorme cartel en la fachada del edificio, un cartel con el que se rebautizaba a la empresa con su nuevo nombre: LEXCORP.

Sonriendo satisfecho, Luthor observó por el amplio ventanal los grandes rascacielos de Metrópolis elevándose a su alrededor. Solo le faltaba una cosa más para sellar el cambio que había iniciado con sus acciones…

Se miró en un espejo. Su cabello, rojo y brillante, como el de su madre, era lo que más se destacaba de su persona, después de los ojos verdes.

…Su cabello… igual al de su madre…

_Su madre. _

Símbolo de debilidad.

_Los Luthor no podían ser débiles. Los Luthor eran fuertes. _

Frunciendo el ceño fue hasta el baño, se colocó espuma de afeitar en la cabeza y se la rapó totalmente a cero.

Una brillante calva asomaba ahora. Con satisfacción, Lex le sonrió a la imagen que el espejo le devolvió.

_**En aquel momento, el Lex Luthor que todos conocemos había nacido de verdad.**_

* * *

**Hospital General de Metrópolis. **

**En la actualidad… **

El corazón de Luthor fibriló. Comenzó súbitamente a latir como si se tratase de una bolsa de gatos encerrados. Los dos médicos que estaban de guardia hicieron sonar la alarma y el resto del personal de emergencia entró en la sala de terapia. Lamentablemente, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, fue inútil: el órgano vital – mortalmente herido– terminó parándose en seco.

-Falla cardiaca total – anunció unos de los doctores, abatido – Anoten la hora del deceso del paciente. Que alguien le avise a su familia…

* * *

**Mansión Luthor.**

**Cerca de Metrópolis. **

El teléfono sonó en la gran casa con aspecto de castillo gótico. Un mayordomo atendió la llamada, escuchó atentamente, asintió y cortó. Enseguida se encaminó lentamente hacia el estudio de su patrón. Tocó a la puerta y sin esperar la orden de pasar, entró.

-¿Señor? Acaban de llamar del hospital de Metrópolis – dijo. El anciano de largos cabellos y barba blanca sentado en el amplio sillón frente a la chimenea encendida lo observó con unos ojos claros y hundidos en sus cuencas. Sin embargo, ninguna emoción se dejó traslucir en ellos: eran dos pedazos de hielo frío, incrustados en su cráneo.

-¿Y bien? – dijo finalmente Lionel Luthor al ver la vacilación del otro – ¿Cuáles son las novedades?

-Yo… lo lamento, señor. Lex acaba de fallecer.

Se produjo un incomodo silencio. Lionel desvió la vista hacia la chimenea encendida, donde un par de leños crepitaban ardiendo.

-¿Señor?

-Vete. Déjame sólo, George.

Obediente, el mayordomo hizo una reverencia a su patrón y se marchó. Sólo otra vez, el viejo Lionel Luthor se limitó a mirar al fuego, sin decir nunca ni una palabra.

* * *

Lex Luthor pestañeó. Las visiones de su infancia y juventud desaparecieron, al igual que Lucifer y sus cadenas. Volvía a ser un hombre adulto y a estar de pie en el inmenso hall blanco de aquel extraño edificio moderno, junto al hombre barbado de tez oscura y el aspecto de Morgan Freeman que afirmaba ser Dios.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Lex.

-Solo un repaso de los momentos más tortuosos de tu vida, cortesía de Lucifer – Dios suspiró – Lo lamento. A veces simplemente se le va la mano con eso de su trabajo de ser el Diablo. Oh, bien, como sea, vamos a los hechos: acabas de morir en una cama de un hospital.

-¿Morir? ¿Te refieres a que…?

-Sí. En verdad ahora sí estás clínicamente muerto. Considérate afortunado. Ni sufriste… no demasiado.

-¿Así nomás? ¿De esa forma tan simple? ¡Es injusto! ¡No puedo morir así! ¡Soy Lex Luthor! ¡Soy el dueño de Metrópolis! ¡El Presidente de los Estados Unidos de América! ¡No puedo terminar así!

Dios se cruzó de brazos. Lo dejó descargar toda su frustración sin interrupciones. Cuando Lex se quedó sin energías, se apoyó contra una columna, agotado.

-No puedo creerlo – repetía una y otra vez – No puedo creerlo…

Dios le puso una mano sobre el hombro, consolándolo.

-Hay buenas noticias, pese a todo – comentó.

-¿De qué buenas noticias me hablas? ¡Estoy muerto! ¿Cómo podría tener eso algo de bueno?

-Demos un paseo. Tengo algunas cosas que explicarte.

El hall blanco desapareció de inmediato. Luthor y su acompañante se encontraron instantáneamente en la luna. De fondo, se veía la Tierra flotando suspendida en el negro vacío salpicado de estrellas. Pese a no haber oxigeno, a Lex le llamó poderosamente la atención que no se ahogaran y que también pudieran caminar, ignorando la poca gravedad que debería existir en semejante lugar.

-En el Universo que he creado, existe un balance – empezó Dios – hay un equilibrio. Está el Bien, pero también está el Mal. Superman es un campeón de la justicia, un paladín del honor y la verdad… tú, por el contrario, eres su opuesto: un corrupto ególatra con delirios de grandeza, que no respeta ni sabe de leyes ni de moral…

-¡Hey!

-Sin ofender – Dios tomó una pequeña roca lunar. La arrojó al vacío. La piedra hizo carambola con un par de asteroides que pasaban por allí, rebotando entre ellos y saliendo disparada hacia el infinito – Lo que quiero decir es que uno no puede existir sin el otro, ¿comprendes? Es por eso que quiero que esta historia no acabe aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Dios sonrió, enigmático.

-Te haré una pregunta, Lex Luthor: _¿Crees en la reencarnación?_

* * *

**Mansión Luthor.**

**Nueve meses después… **

Catherine Grant yacía prisionera en la mansión de la familia Luthor. Embarazada de nueve meses con el hijo de Lex, era cuidada y asistida por un ejército de médicos privados contratados por el viejo Lionel.2

De forma invisible, Luthor y su acompañante espiritual la observaban detenidamente.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! – dijo Lex.

-Sabes que yo nunca bromeo – comentó el hombre de tez negra sonriendo. Aquellas palabras, Luthor las reconoció como propias. Se las había dicho a su padre una vez en su vida.

-¿Reencarnarme en mi propio hijo? ¿Qué clase de Dios retorcido planearía semejante cosa?

Dios se encogió de hombros.

-Los caminos del Señor son misteriosos – dijo.

-Es una excusa muy pobre.

-Lo tomas o lo dejas, Lex. O te reencarnas como tu hijo, o…

-O, ¿Qué?

-Creeme, no querrás oír la segunda opción. Y sí, involucra a Lucifer.

Luthor se estremeció.

-Pero… hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto. ¿Por qué me das esta segunda oportunidad? Sabes perfectamente que en cuanto pueda, intentare destruir a Superman otra vez.

-Cuento con ello.

-No te entiendo.

-Ya te lo dije. En el Universo que he creado, existe el balance de fuerzas. El Bien necesita del Mal para justificarse y el Mal necesita del Bien para ser derrotado. No me preguntes más al respecto. El resto, de momento pienso dejarlo en el misterio.

-Aun así, solo tengo una pregunta más…

-Adelante. Oigámosla.

-Si decido encarnarme otra vez, no recordaré nada de mi vida anterior, ¿verdad?

-Viene en el paquete. Pero en tu nueva encarnación sin duda tenderas a enfrentarte otra vez contra el Hombre de Acero.

Silencio. Luthor lo consideró.

-Dime la verdad: ¿Lo derrotare algún día?

-¿Quién sabe? Quizás sí lo hagas… o tal vez no.

-No juegas limpio, ¿verdad?

Como toda respuesta, Dios simplemente sonrió.

-Está bien. Lo haré.

* * *

**Epilogo **

El momento del parto. Un niño recién nacido llorando. Un anciano llamado Lionel Luthor complacido. Una mujer –Cat Grant– fallecida… y en algún rincón del Cosmos, un hombre de tez oscura vestido de blanco jugando al póquer con un hombre rubio de mirada suspicaz.

-Vaya, viejo amigo. No te creí capaz de hacerlo – comentó Lucifer, mientras observaba a Dios barajar las cartas y empezar a repartirlas sobre la mesa.

-¿A poco crees que no? Te dije que iba a hacerlo.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Con esto queda subsanado el error que significó la muerte del Luthor original?

-No sé de que error me hablas, Lucifer – Dios tomó sus cartas y las abrió en abanico – Soy Dios. Yo no cometo errores. En todo caso, ese serias tú.

Lucifer rió. Miró sus cartas. Meneó la cabeza.

-Muy bien, viejo ladino, aquí vamos otra vez – dijo – De nuevo en el juego. Por cierto, ¿no vas a pretender que crea que realmente un hombre culto y bien instruido como Lex Luthor se tragó toda esa farsa del delicado balance cósmico?

-Hasta donde sé, lo hizo. Aceptó mi trato convencido de que lo hacía por un bien superior.

-Eres un bribón. Un autentico bribón – Lucifer sonrió – Pero creo que está bien – colocó una carta sobre la mesa. Tenia grabada un dibujo de Luthor en su superficie – No creo que a esos mortales les cayera en gracia saber que el Sentido de la Vida es simplemente ser parte de un juego entre tú y yo.

-Por favor, Lucifer – protestó Dios. Depositó una carta junto a la otra en la mesa. La suya tenia una imagen de Superman – Mantengamos las formas. Esto es legalmente una apuesta… la cual, te aviso, yo voy a ganar de antemano.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Así es.

-¿Quieres apostar? Muy bien. Vamos por todo. A todo o nada: el perdedor se queda en bancarrota. El ganador se lleva todo.

-Me parece justo.

-¿Tengo tu palabra de honor de que no vas a salirte con alguna de tus trampitas?

-¿Por quien me tomas? ¡Soy Dios! – dijo éste, con fingida ofensa, mientras se guardaba discretamente un as bajo la manga.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**1 Para más datos al respecto, ver "Superman: 666".**

**2 Para más datos, vease "Superman: La Semilla del Mal".**


End file.
